


Faith, Trust, and a little bit of Pixie Dust

by xXCherryBombXx



Category: Hook (1991), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Orphans, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCherryBombXx/pseuds/xXCherryBombXx
Summary: A combantion of 2003 Peter Pan and 1991 Hook: The misfourtune of one girl, graces her with an adventure of her life time.
Relationships: Peter Pan (Peter Pan) & Original Female Character(s), Rufio (Peter Pan)/Original Character(s)





	Faith, Trust, and a little bit of Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I worte this about ten years ago, so some of the technology mentioned is a little outdated now. 
> 
> The time setting is years after wendy has returned back to london.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Second star to the right and straight on till morning”

I stared at the clock that hung above the large wooden door of the small class room. The two hands ticking too slowly for my liking. Just five more minutes and school would be over, and I could leave. I picked my backpack up off the ground and placed it on my lap, my finger tips gripping the straps in anticipation. My eyes enable to tear away from the ticking clock. Just a few more minutes now.The teacher kept on talking, but I couldn’t hear a thing he was saying. All I could hear was the melodic ticking of the silver clock, its hands moving ever so gently and with mock-grace. I smiled as the loud bell rang signaling to all the kids that school was now finally over.

Jumping up I rushed to the door, swinging it opening with force, not caring one bit that it hit the back wall before I hurriedly walked out the room. Making sure I was the first one out. My hands gripped the straps of my backpack as I walked through the crowded and noisy hallway. Suddenly someone’s shoulder rammed into mine shoving me backwards.

“Sorry.” The boy said as he turned to see what he had hit. His beautiful sapphire orbs fell on me as he smiled an amazing smile, the smile girls begged for. My heart melted as I gazed at him. The jock, way out of my league but it wasn’t a crime to gaze at his beautiful strong face and his muscular body. I smiled a shy smile, an awkward giggle leaving my lips before I could stop it. I tilted my head to the floor to hide my embarrassment, and the red mass that was beginning to creep onto my pale cheeks. What a danger to myself I am…

“It’s ok.” I mumbled with a small smile, my voice hushed as I pushed a stray strand of my long brown hair behind my ears. My free hand fiddling with the edge of my mandatory school uniform skirt. My eyes still on the ground, I couldn’t bare looking back at him. Peeking out the corner of my eye, I saw him nod before walking off down the hall and meeting up with a group of his friends just around the corner.

I turned my body towards him, and watched as the boy jokingly punched his friend in the arm. I smiled. It was cute to see people play around like that. My smile faded as a few girls walked up, their skirts hiked up to their thighs, their hair flawless as was their makeup, bodies and everything else you could imagine. They where flawless, unlike me. I had stringy long brown hair, big lips and pale skin. I wouldn’t say I was ugly, but compared to these girls, I was no where near being equal to pretty.

Turning away from the group of beautiful people, I walked down the hallway towards my locker. Dragging my feet as I walked slowly inching my way to my locker. Two minutes passed and I was finally at my locker, opening it up I swung my backpack over my shoulder and started shoving my books into it. Lightening the load making it easier on my back. Right as I was about to close my locker and leave I heard my name being called.

“Charlie!” I turned and searched the crowded hallway looking for the person who had called my name. Squinting my eyes, I smiled as her face came into view, her black hair slapping against her back as she ran towards me. A bandage over her right nostril covering the hole from her nose ring. They weren’t allowed in school, so she always had to cover it up. She wore the same uniform as mine, but more modified to fit her style. She whore a pair of black biker boots and fist net stockings to cover her long skinny legs. Her hair was up in half pig tails with shades of blue and purple shining in the light every time it hit her. Her makeup was dark. Dark purple eye shadow, thick black eye liner making her piercing blue eyes stick out like a sore thumb, and dark red lipstick for her pouty lips. “Hey!” She breathed as she caught up to me bending over, placing her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

“Hey Riley.” I mumbled throwing my backpack back around my body where it lay secured on my shoulders.

“Damn, I need to start working out.” She exclaimed standing to her full height, towering over my small frame, as she bent backwards cracking her back. I just smiled and nodded to her. Closing my locker door I turned and started walking towards the door, Riley not too far behind me. “Um, I got some bad news,” She mumbled her voice quite.

I kept my eyes forward, already knowing whatever she was about to say wasn’t going to be good. Riley was never quiet unless she was guilty or upset. I didn’t look at her just kept walking but nodded my head for her to continue. “You can’t come over tonight, I’m so sorry Charlie! I really am, but there was this thing, I totally forgot about when I said you could come over, and I had the plans for a long time and I can’t just cancel them, I know I’m being such a bad friend right now, but I promise to make it up to you!” She rambled on. I rolled my eyes but still smiled.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath as we stepped out of the huge double doors and into the fresh flowing spring air. I could faintly hear Riley rambling, but her words fell upon deaf ears. I was too busy enjoying the sweet spring air. How it filled me with so much joy. My smile widened in enlightenment as a light breeze flew past me lifting my long brown hair off my back and gently letting it fall back to me.

“Riley,” I said calmly turning to her, my eyes now open. “It’s ok, I understand.” I suppressed a laugh as her face turned from guilt to utter happiness in less then a second.

“Oh my god! I love you so much, thank you for understanding!” She wailed as she threw her arms around me slamming my head against her chest. Rocking me left, to right. I patted her back as I pushed her away. “I will make this up to you!” She called to me as she ran towards her bus. With a sigh and a small wave I turned and walked towards my own mustard colored bus. She wouldn’t make it up to me, she always did this to me. I should say something, but I just couldn’t.

I placed my head on the dirty window, my hair shielding the cold window from my skin. I watched the trees go by one by one in blurs of bright green and dark brown. My iPod on full blast to drown out all the rowdy kids around me. I didn’t want to talk to anyone. My emerald eyes scanned everything that the bus passed. Shifting every second to try and catch everything as we sped past them. I kept switching the songs on my iPod, only listing to it for a minute or two before I had to turn it.

I was keeping my mind occupied; trying not to think of what would await me when I got home. Would my dad be drunk again? Would my mom be having one of her power trips? Or would everything just be peaceful. I was hoping for the latter, but as my father always told me ‘hope is for losers, if you want something you have to go out and get it yourself’. I closed my eyes and shook my head. If I couldn’t have hope then what could I have?

My small body jerked forward as the bus came to a halt. I opened my eyes and quickly realized it was my stop. Grabbing my bag I quickly made it to the front of the bus storming past a few other kids and out the door not once stopping to say hi or bye to anyone. I didn’t have very many friends, just Riley and Katie.

As I stepped off the bus and onto the pavement I checked the time on my phone. Three o’clock. I had another twenty minuets before Katie would be home from school. With a deep breath I began the short walk to my house.

“Hello?” I called as I pushed the heavy door open, the stained glass from the doors little window creating lovely patterns on the dark hardwood floor as I walked in. “Anyone home?” I asked, closing the door behind me, dropping my backpack to the floor, and kicking off my bland black gym shoes. Walking through the dinning room, I found myself in the kitchen.

Opening the fridge door I looked around, I was hungry but didn’t feel like eating. Shrugging, I closed the door and went on my way. I had almost walked out the kitchens open doorway, but bright red flashing numbers stopped me. I took a step backwards and turned towards the answering machine and pressed play.

“Hey Charles it’s me Karoline, I wont be home until late, a crisis has happened I just can’t leave, take care of little Kate Late for me. Ok love you sweetie bye.” I rolled my eyes and pushed erase; there was always something at the office that was more important. I turned around and headed back to the fridge as the next message started to play.

“Charlie, it’s dad I have to stay late to work on this case, new evidence came up. I’m sure you can find something to eat. Take care.” That didn’t surprise me either. It’s not easy to have a lawyer for a father or a big shot business woman for a mother. Grabbing two juice boxes I closed the fridge and headed out the door and back down to the bus stop.

Fifteen minuets later, and the bus finally appeared around the corner coming to a quick stop at the corner, its doors opening wide. A few random kids came out before I saw her. I smiled wide as she waved excitedly at me before running towards me. I jutted my arm out to her handing her the juice box. Her gray eyes looked up at me and I couldn’t help but laugh a little at her cute little face before placing my hand on her strawberry blonde hair that wouldn’t surprise me if it reached down past her small behind.

“We’re on our own tonight kiddo; mom and dad have to work.” I said as we walked back home. I watched as her face fell her smile disappearing. I could see how much it hurt her when they did this to her. “It’s alright. We got the whole house to ourselves.” She smiled and looked up at me, her bright gray eyes sprinkling with joy. I loved her eyes, so inviting and loving.

“Can we make a fort?” She asked, I looked down at her. She pushed her lip out silently pleading for me to say yes.

“Oh alright.” I answered her. Her reply was a loud squeak as she raced towards our front door. I just shook my head and continued to walk. Once in the house Katie had already began to work on the fort. Ripping pillows off the couches and pulling sheets off the beds. I couldn’t help but smile. After about an hour or so our fort was fully built, stretching past the couch, the two chairs and the large entertainment center. Filled with pillows and flashlights and all sorts of toys Katie could find. “Alright dinners ready” I called as I brought a plate over flowing with chicken nuggets to our fort. Sitting down on top of a pillow I grabbed a nugget and popped it into my mouth.

“Charlie, when do you think mom and dad will be home?” I glanced up from the plate and to her worried face, a half eaten nugget resting in her hand.

“I don’t know, I’m sure soon. No need to worry.” I reassured her. She smiled and giggled as she took another bite of her chicken nugget, still laughing as she chewed. Another hour passed and it was now eight forty five. It was getting late, too late for a ten year old to still be up. “Ok Katie, it’s almost time for bed, why don’t you go on up stairs and put you jammies on and I’ll clean this up.” She smiled nodding her head and bounced up the stairs to her room.

“Ok Katie, it’s nine, time for bed.” I called to her, putting the last pillow back on the couch wiping a few beads of sweat from my forehead.

“But, Charlie I want a story!” She complained standing at the top of the stairs. Her pink silky night gown dangling at her legs. Her hair tied in braided pigtails. I smiled as I turned towards her, placing my hands on my hips I gave her a look as to say I would think about it. Quickly I nodded my head with a smile. Laughing as she jumped up and down with joy before running off to her room. Shaking my head I walked up to her room.

“What’s the story tonight?” I asked as I walked the few steps to her bed. She happily skipped over to me placing the book she had chosen in my hands. I traced my fingers over the cover of the old dusty book. It used to be my favorite book “Again?” I asked taking my eyes away from the book.

“I like this story!” She exclaimed her face in a pout. I shook my head and sat back against her head board waiting for her to get comfy in my arms before I began to read.

“Peter Pan,” I paused and looked down at her. It was always the same book. She never wanted any other story read to her, just Peter Pan. She told me once that it would give her wonderful dreams of Neverland. Shrugging I opened the book and began to tell her the tail.

“Mrs. Daring glanced in the direction of Wendy’s gaze. Then she called for her husband to take a look. Mr. Darling stared at the ship for quite a long time. Finally, he said, “You know, I have the strangest feeling that I’ve seen that ship before…a long time ago, when I was very young.” I closed the book and looked down. I smirked at Katie, her eyes closed tight and her head snuggled into my side. Carefully I freed myself from the girls grip, and climbed off her bed. “Good night Katie.” I mumbled as flipped her switch turning her light off. I yawned and stretched as I walked down the long hallway to my own room. Stripping of my clothing I threw on an old T shirt before crawling into my bed and curling up into the big fluffy blankets.

“To Neverland…” I yawned once more before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
